A social networking system, such as a social networking website, enables one or more users to interact with each other in the social networking system by providing social networking services to the one or more users. With the recent increase in mobile devices, numerous users have also begun using their mobile devices to interact with the one or more users in the social networking system such, as, for example, social network messaging services. However, this increase in use of mobile devices to access social networking services has also placed an increased demand for improvements in social network messaging services and social networking services.